Anime Character Song: Balder
) Loki Laevatein (CV: ) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = Broccoli |seller = |release = August 27, 2014 |album = |tracks = 4 |price = ¥ 1200 |length = |episodes = }} Balder and Loki Anime Character Songs is the third character CD of the Kamigami no Asobi anime. It is performed by the seiyū of Balder Hringhorni and Loki Laevatein. It contains the character songs HOLIC and Round and Round.「KamiAso (Japanese) Kamigami no Asobi Anime Character CD Tracklist # HOLIC Balder Hringhorni (CV: ) # Round and Round Loki Laevatein (CV: ) # 'HOLIC -off vocal-' # 'Round and Round -off vocal-' Lyrics HOLIC = - Rōmaji = karei nari RIZUMU　step and turn　koyoi　mi o yudane hikari o hajiku　only smile　fuwari toonoku SHIRUETTO doko e mukau no?　nokosu netsu sameru mae ni hayaku kochira e　doushita no? kikoenai no? sugu ni soba ni iku yo anata no tame ni torikago o habataku tabi maigo ni natte shimau shiranu ma ni tobitatenu you eien ni tojikometai　kono ude e nemurasenai　anata HOLIC itsumo donna toki demo　issho ni itai ne ippun ichibyou sae　futari hanareru koto wa nai douka tonari e　jinto mune atatakakute mahou mitai da　tokubetsu ni hikitsukerare kodoku umete kureru anata o KUGIZUKE ni shiyou watashi igai　me o ubawarenaide kawaii tsume no saki made mo yukkuri to watashi iro ni someageru zenbu misete　anata HOLIC anata no tame ni torikago o habataku tabi maigo ni natte shimau shiranu ma ni tobitatenu you eien ni hane o taori　kono ude e nemurasenai　anata HOLIC - English = - }} |-| Round and Round = - Rōmaji = RURU muyou　hanauta majiri　jiyuujizai　Paradise totteoki　honoo no ue de　Party Time! Ran♪　Ra-Ra♪　RUN (to escape) RUN RUN Round and Round (for chasing) koko made oide　Come On Pa・Pa・Dyu-Ra・Daaaaa☆' kikiakiteru (No thank you) okimari monku (wanna shut down) sonna koto yori motto omoshiroi KOTO sekkinsen　yosoku funou koukando　MAINASU REBERU Let’s start　yomenai　Reaction ittatte　kyoumi shinshin daigyaku ten　kikkake neratte Get a chance! sekai no ura no ura yori mo　wakaranai MONO mune no kodou　Ding Dong♪　sawagidasu ITAZURA saretai nara　kocchi ni kina yo IKENAI hiasobi　DEMO　kaki genkin!? once more… DA! DA-DA! DASH!! (Where to go) I　nou　No control (Oh my god!) kisoutengai PANIKKU wa tsuzuku maita tane mo (Growing up) wasureru kurai (Don’t forget!) seiren keppaku　chotto jikaku shoujou ikken wa　jinchikumugai jissai wa　igaisei darake Charm point　angai　tough nozoita　hitomi no oku yuraida　ORE ga utsuttara Knock out… honki to uso to joudan ni mo　iroiro atte tsunagu tenohira gyutto　hanasenai soppo muita yokogao　shisen ki ni shite tereta hou ni KISU shite komarasetai na~nte☆ shougeki no　kagaku hannou seiten no hekireki dakedo ikka　sore nari　HAPPY i~cchiban　amai wana o tokubetsu　love cherry　o douzo so good? sekai no ura no ura yori mo　wakaranai MONO mune no kodou　Ding Dong♪　sawagidasu ITAZURA saretai nara　kocchi ni kina yo IKENAI hiasobi　DEMO　kaki genkin!? once more… - English = - }} References Navigation Category:CD Category:Character CD